The human body needs nutrients to be delivered to each of its cells. Once food is decomposed into digestible and non-digestible components, the digestible components are subsequently processed into micronutrients and eventually delivered to the various organs, tissues and cells mainly via the circulatory system. The complex molecules, such as growth factors, cytokines, etc. that are also needed for the healthy functioning of the organism are produced by the organism itself from the basic nutrients processed from the food intake. This way the organism represents a highly autonomous system.
This system is mimicked in the organ-on-the-chip device, a microphysiological system, where organoids prepared from specialized cells and modeling the various organs of the body are coupled through microfluidic channels representing the circulatory system that carries the nutrient-containing culture medium supplied from the exterior. These organ-on-the-chip devices are used as toxicology assays in drug development to supplement animal models and hoped one day to replace animal trials. The organoids used in these devices (prepared separately and then inserted into the device) are miniature representations of tissues and organs with linear dimensions typically on the order of a few hundred microns.
The cell culture medium circulated (i.e. pumped) in the microphysiological circuit contains a multitude of molecules necessary for the healthy maintenance and growths of cells. An important component of such medium is typically serum such as fetal bovine serum (FBS), calf serum, or horse serum. The sera, in particular PBS, require the slaughtering of animals. FBS is also expensive and shows wide variation front animal to animal.
The nutritional benefits of meat are tempered by potential associated environmental degradation. According to a 2006 report by the Livestock, Environment And Development Initiative, entitled Livestock's Long Shadow—Environmental Issues and Options, the livestock industry is one of the largest contributors to environmental degradation worldwide. Modern practices of raising animals for food contributes widely to air and water pollution, land degradation, climate change, and loss of biodiversity. The production and consumption of meat and other animal sources of protein is also associated with the clearing of rainforests and species extinction. This has led to a significant effort to develop clean meat. As used herein, clean meat means providing meat without harming animals. Most efforts are based on growing and culturing mammalian cells that require growth medium with components derived from slaughtered animals for example, fetal bovine serum. Accordingly, there is a need for an alternative growth method for meat produced without harming animals.
Proteins are also used in personal care applications and nutritional supplements. For example, proteins are applied to the face to improve the appearance of skin. Protein bars and protein powders are ingested as nutritional supplements. There is a continuing need for protein solutions for personal care and alternatives for nutritional supplements.
The inventors have previously described engineered meats and methods of making engineered meats using cultured cells. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 8,703,216, titled “ENGINEERED COMESTIBLE MEAT,” hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. However, bio-manufacturing processes aimed at building extended tissue constructs that require large numbers of adherent cells face the difficulty of growing these cells (to the billions to trillions) efficiently and cost effectively. Additionally, the medium required to grow the cells typically include fetal bovine serum which is frowned upon for the reasons cited above and may also be expensive.